


Observations: Simon's View

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: View From The Bullpen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon make some observations about Jim and Blair and isn't really surprised by what he sees.<br/>This story is a sequel to Morning After.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations: Simon's View

**Author's Note:**

> Tiger Notes: I'm just a tad late  on the challenge, view from the bullpen, but so what. Simon decided that he wanted to tell this one, and he's almost as demanding as Jim. It's a sequel of sorts to "Morning After" which is the unfinished Sequel to "Obfuscations" -- consider this a teaser and as soon as Lily is feeling better I'll bet "Morning After finished, I promise. 

## Observations: Simon's View

by Tiger Moon

Author's webpage: <http://members.aol.com/ATigerMoon/fic.html>

Disclaimer: Pet Fly owns them, I don't, I just play with them. 

* * *

Simon mumbled a good bye to the Mayor, but didn't put the phone down right away. He'd been distracted, Jim and Blair had just walked into the bullpen. It's not that they were doing anything different than they always did. Blair was right on Jim's heels, crowding him, as usual. Jim was his normal self, or well as normal as he'd been for the past couple of years since Sandburg appeared. They were just doing every thing the same as he'd seen them do a hundred times before. 

They headed to Jim's desk, Jim hung his coat up and grabbed his mail. Blair stopped to talk to the girl with the coffee cart, and again to kid around with Rafe and Brown and a third time to say hello to Megan, before finally dumping his backpack next to Jim's desk. Simon noticed it was fuller than usual, the kid must have a long day planned. 

It was at that point that he knew why the two of them had commanded his attention this morning, more than any other morning. Jim looked at the kid. It wasn't the tolerant, amused expression he normally gave when Sandburg talked a mile a minute about something Jim had little or no interest in. Nor was it the 'Damit Chief, I told you to stay put expression' that the kid sometimes acknowledged but mostly ignored. No this look was something else. Tender. Soft. A look that he'd seen Jim give Carolyn during the good times in their short marriage. 

Sandburg's shy smile and faint blush was the final piece of the puzzle that started this morning when he'd had to call his best detective and listen to Jim's stammering out an excuse as to why he was late. 

Simon grinned, _so they finally figured it out. And it only took them three years to do it._ He'd figured out a long time ago that these two would end up together, even with all the teasing Sandburg took about his womanizing, and all the woman Jim had actually been involved with, he'd known. He'd have to be blind not to notice. The chemistry between the two men was impossible to ignore, besides the fact that Sandburg got away with stuff that Jim would have sent other men to the hospital for before the kid arrived in his life. 

The little devil that sat on his shoulder decided to have some fun with this new little tidbit. 

He put on his best 'angry captain' look and strode to the door, "Ellison. Sandburg. My office. Now! You're late." He secretly smiled as he saw the other members of Major Crimes cringe, not Jim and the kid though, they were in their own little rose coloured world. 

* * *

Simon watched them walk out the door. He'd been gruff. He'd yelled about their lateness. He'd even made comments about the two of them being joined at the hip. Nothing phased them. Oh Jim had managed to look sheepish a few times and Sandburg blushed faintly at the joined at the hip comment. But nothing had phased them in the least. Yep, they most certainly had given in to what he'd known all along. 

He smugly sat down and played with a cigar and wondered how long it would take them to slip up and let everyone know. 

Finis 


End file.
